Happy Weirdness Part I
by Yterbius
Summary: Mike and Vinyl Scratch are getting married. Vinyl Scratch is pregnant. Fortunately, it's Mike's baby, but still. And Discord is trolling me. What could be crazier than this? Sequel to Different Weirdness.
1. Chapter 1: The Happiness

**A/N: Let it be known that Nostalgic and Different Weirdnesses are both pilot stories for two different fanfiction series. Also, Different was meant to be a prologue to this, but since I made that one first, I figured it made as much sense as Discord. So there.**

**Discord: Did I hear my name?**

**Me (Yterbius): Crap.**

**Discord: What?**

**Y: Out. NOW! (points left)**

**D: But I didn't even do anything.**

**Y: You've broken the 4th wall in enough fanfictions already, you're not trustworthy to do anything, AND (this is a big one) I don't like you.**

**D: My, my, someone's touchy.**

**Y: (mocking) My, my, someone's annoying.**

**Vinyl Scratch: What's going on in there, Mike?**

**Y: Nothing, honey.**

**V: What are YOU doing here, Discord?**

**D: Breaking the fourth wall.**

**V and Y/M facehoof.**

Vinyl's POV

On the day of my wedding, things were better than Mike or I had ever planned. When walked down the aisle, my father, Backtrack Beat, was there to escort me. I had decided not to bring my sunglasses (yes I called them sunglasses, not shades) because I wanted to make eye contact with I said, "I do." When the rabbi prepared to marry us, he literally said, "You know what, blah blah blah, do you accept her as your wife, Mike? And him as your husband, Vinyl?" Unanimously, we replied with, "I do."

When we kissed, it was the best kiss I had ever had from anypony. When it was time to hit the dance floor, Octavia went to the turntables. And I'll tell you this right now, she. Was. Amazing. She practically rivaled me.

[...you know what? Play any song you want. This is a free play]

My favorite two songs were called "Caramelldancing" and "Airplanes." I liked Caramelldancing, because it was upbeat, lively, and because in the cover version, Fluttershy's voice made it stand out greatly. Airplanes was my favorite, because it was the first song Mike and I heard when we decided not to be single anymore. Plus we decided to sing it again at the wedding.

After the wedding, we all headed to this fast food place called "Burgertopia." We ate, talked, laughed, and shared sentimental moments. After all that, the wedding party was officially over. However, for me and Mike, things were just getting started.

**V: Man, that was a great day, wasn't it, sweetie?**

**Y/M: The 2nd greatest day.**

**V: When was the first?**

**Y/M: I proposed, and you accepted.**

**V: You're so sweet.**

**D: Ugh, you guys sicken me.**

**Y/M: You're still here. Why?**

**D: You're using my computer. Why?**

**Y/M: You broke mine. Why?**

**D: You sent me a hate email. Why?**

**Y/M: You're annoying. Why?**

**D: You hate me. Why?**

**V: You two are arguing. Why?**

**A/N: This outro technically wasn't mine. I got the layout for it from the movie "Blended" starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. (Best movie ever) Also, I don't own MLP FiM. That is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**D: Ooo, I hope I'm in this one.**

**Y: For the 15th time, I'm not putting you in the fanfic.**

**V: Discord, if he has to say it a sixteenth time, you're going to regret it.**

**D: Oh, I'm SO scared. My skin is CRAWLING.**

**Y: Okay, here's a thousand bits, go to Las Pegasus or something.**

**D: Yippee, see you losers later.**

**V: At least he's gone.**

**Y: For the time being.**

When Mike and I had gotten home, we went straight to bed. But we couldn't sleep. We had a lot of Green–Cola that day, and we had adrenaline coursing through our veins like crazy. So we did something else. I'm not gonna say what, but it was intense. However, it was gonna cost us big time.

Mike's POV

When I woke up the next morning, my newlywed wife wasn't next to me. I panicked, then I heard her barfing her guts out in the bathroom. Alarmed, I walked in and asked if she was okay.

"Honey, I'm barfing and I feel like crap. You tell me."

"Why are you so moody?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Geez, I just wanted to make sure—"

"Mike, I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, if that's it then—wait, WHAT?!"

"I think you heard me loud and clear."

"Maybe we should go see Twilight. She has a spell that can tell us if you're pregnant or not."

"If you—"

More barfing.

"—say so."

So we went to Twilight's castle. She was glad to see us, and when she was informed of what happened, she lost her cheerful smile to a disappointing frown. "Vinyl, lay down in front of me."

She did as she was told. Twilight cast her magic on Vinyl's belly, and when she studied her abdomen, she confirmed that Vinyl was indeed pregnant. However, this foal was not formed last night, but a few weeks back.

"Oh yeah, we did do our thing a few weeks back. Isn't that right, Mike?"

"Yeah, we did." I grinned sheepishly.

"Well I don't know if it's a filly or a colt, but it is there."

"Should we come back in a few months to see what gender it is?"

"How about a month. Does that sound good?"

"Sure does. How 'bout you? That sound good, Vinyl?"

"Yes it does."

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get home."

Vinyl's POV

I couldn't believe this. I was finally going to be a mother. After being married for less than 24 hours, however, I was a little stressed. If I had gotten myself pregnant this early, did that mean I was...nah, I couldn't.

When we got home, I decided to use my turntables, and Mike came with me. I decided to play and some songs Mike had covered before.

["Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities]

["Sail" by AWOLNATION]

["Turn Up The Music" by Chris Brown]

["Starships (feat. Johnny Reubonic)" by Mike Tompkins]

When I was done with those, I decided to write in my private diary. What I wrote is my business.

**D: Well, that was unexpected.**

**Y: What the f*** are you doing here? I thought I sent to Las Pegasus or something.**

**D: Got bored.**

**Y: The only ponies who get bored are boring ponies.**

**D: Are you saying I'm boring?**

**V: He sure is.**

**D: Refresh my memory, what am I doing here?**

**Y: Being annoying.**

**D: Oh yeah. Okay, you turn**

**VS and Y/M facehoof.**

**A/N: What should the foal's name be? Let me know what you think in the review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Time

**A/N: Just listened to Eminem's "Real Slim Shady." Really good. You should listen to the parody, "Real Pink Pony." On YouTube. Super great. Also, I won't be working on my other series for a little while. It isn't that I ended it. I just don't have the inspiration. Don't worry. I'll get back to it someday.**

**D: You need to get back to it soon.**

**Y: No. Uh-uh. F*** off. Go home. Now.**

**D: And who's gonna make me?**

**Princess Celestia: Me.**

**D: Gah! (Runs out the door)**

**Y: Thanks, Cel–wait, where'd you go?**

**D: Wait, you actually fell for that? (maniacal laughter)**

**Y: S*****

Vinyl's POV

I don't wanna be like this anymore. This little foal is making me throw up every half hour, and my mood swings are outrageous. One minute, I am the happiest pony alive, and the next, I'm bawling my eyes out for no reason.

And poor Mike has to suffer through it all. I feel so sorry, for him, but the next thing I know, I wanna kill him, rip him to shreds, tear him limb from—no, what am I saying? The mood swings are taking over my narration as well.

As time went on, however, things did get a little better. Later in my pregnancy, my mood swings toned down a lot, and I stopped blowing chunks altogether. Mike had a lot less to suffer through, and overall the rest of the next few months were okay, but then I started wanting pickles and ice cream, chicken and whip cream, sardines and marshmallows, you get the idea.

A few weeks before the foal's arrival, Mike and I were trying to pick out a name. We had some ups and downs, but we couldn't single out one name.

The night before it was time, I lay in bed, unable to get to sleep. And it wasn't the foal keeping me awake. Instead, I was wondering how Mike and I were going to live with this foal. Would we be able to continue performing? Most likely not, because foals deserve tons of TLC, which would take up lots of time. As I pondered these thoughts, I fell asleep.

**A/N: What should the name of the foal be? Please tell me, because I can't make up my mind. I'm a 15 year old kid in high school, down with the flu, and I am still posting this when I should be getting bedrest, so I need some answers. What should we name it? By the way, I also can't decide if it's a filly or a colt, so give me opinions on both. Please, I need your help.**

**Update: There is now a poll to vote on the gender of the foal on my profile.**

**D: Shall we go that scene from the beginning again?**

**Y: I just told my readers that I'm sick. Do you really think I want to?!**

**V: F*** off, $$H0L3. You need to—*grunt* ugh, Mike, I think it's time.**

**Y: Time for—oh s***, honey, we gotta get you outta here. Discord, you mess with my fanfic, and you're dead meat.**

**D: Alright, fine.**

**Y: I MEAN IT! (exits house)**

**D: I have better things to do anyway. (exits house)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Additons

**A/N: (at hospital BRB TTYL.)**

Mike's POV

I'm glad Twilight taught me the teleportation spell, or we would've lost our foal. I used it while holding Vinyl's hoof. Once there, I screamed that my wife needed a room, stat. When we got to a room, they told me to wait outside. Since these doctors most likely knew what they were doing, I didn't argue. I waited for what felt like hours. Then I was greeted by a doctor, who asked if I wanted to meet my new filly and colt.

Without hesitation, I dashed into the room, where I saw a small unicorn and pegasus in blue and pink swaddles, respectively.

"Vinyl Scratch, they're beautiful. Can I hold them?"

She handed them over, and I got to see my little foals up close. The unicorn was a shamrock green pony with a black and blue mane, styled like his/her mother's. The pegasus was off–white with an electric blue mane.

"What'll we name them?"

"Our unicorn colt, North Arrow and our pegasus filly, Spotlight."

"Why those, Vinyl?"

"Because North is related to up, and on some signs, an up arrow means forward, which is like looking forward, something we undeniably have to do. Arrow just goes well with North. Spotlight, because she most likely will want to perform, and spotlights are part of a performance. Am I right?"

"Sounds pretty good. North Arrow and Spotlight it is."

So when the doctor came back with the birth certificate that we had to sign out. We signed our names, then I signed North Arrow and Spotlight for our new filly and colt. When we finished, Vinyl and I headed home.

We got there and Discord was waiting at the house.

"Well, what took so long, and who are these cuties?"

"The names are North Arrow and Spotlight, and if you lay a paw on our new filly colt, you will answer to me AND Vinyl."

"Sheesh, somepony's annoyed."

"Sheesh, somepony's annoying."

"Fine, I'll leave. But just know that I was trying to not be annoying."

As soon as he walked out the door, Vinyl and I went to a room that we had cleared out the week she got pregnant. We had put a crib in there, and we placed our new filly and colt inside.

"Aren't they just so wonderful, Vinyl?"

"Yes, Mike, yes they are."

And then they started crying.

"You go get some rest, Vinyl. You earned it." She left, and I held the newborn close to me.

"There, there, you two, don't cry. Daddy's here to protect you." And just like that, he was much quieter._ I think I can handle this for a few years, _I thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, guys, I really appreciate that you found the time to read this. Unfortunately, I ran out of time and decided to have twins. Thanks to noah2x4 and Starlight Moon.A for name suggestions. By the way, I'm single, and I haven't slept with anyone, so I don't know much about any of this, and that means you can't rant on me about it.**


End file.
